


Have You Ever Heard Of Soulmates

by themcukilledme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themcukilledme/pseuds/themcukilledme
Summary: Have you ever heard of soulmaes? If you are a Muggle, obviously you didn't, because it's a link that your magic creates. But in the Wizarding world, every one knows about it. Let me explain it to you.Magic isn't a tool you use when you want or need to, it's a part of your soul, of your body, that chose you when you were born. And this thing grows up with you, in you, and becomes more and more powerful ; and while this entity lives with you, it becomes smarter and tries to keep you out of danger. Somehow, your magic is also able to recognize the one that is the most... compatible with you. The one that could make you feel complete. And when it finds it, it finds a way to "mark" it on you. Most of the time, it's a small tatto that appears anywhere on your skin at the age of sixteen.And that's how Harry James Potter found out he had a soulmate.





	Have You Ever Heard Of Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy so guys English isn't my first language (I'm French) so please don't mind the many mistakes you could find and let me know (are there comments on here?) if there is something I can correct.  
> Enjoy!

That's Hermione who found out first about the tatto, even before Harry. The Golden Trio was working in the library ( obviously it wasn't the boy's idea ) and Hermione was trying to make Ron actually do his homework when she passed behind Harry and stopped, in shock.  
**" Harry... have you ever heard of soulmates ? "**  
In fact, he had a small drawing of a... constellation? on the back of his neck

After some explanations from Hermione ( who definitely knew everything ), the boy lay his head on the table, desperate. Wasn't his life complicated enough already ? Oh, with some luck, maybe his soulmate could be someone like Ginny, but Harry didn't believe in luck since... um... his fourth year ? Well, he was just able to hope that it would be her or someone equally unproblematic.  
... Harry, you fool!

The brunette, obviously, had immediatly searched for Astronomy books, so that she could find which stars Harry had in the neck, and maybe guess the meaning of the tattoo. She came back to the boys, slamming _The Mysteries of Sky_ on the desk. Without a word, she looked up the index and went to the pages describing all constellations, searching for the one decorating Harry's skin. When she found it, she just paused and looked at the boy, unable to say anything.  
**" Why are you staring at me like that? You're stressing me out!**  
\- Harry, you've got the... She lowered her voice. **The constellation Draco tattooed on your neck! It can only mean-** He cut her out.  
**\- Nope! No, no, no, it means nothing!At least not what you're thinking. That's not possible."**

Before Hermione could even answer ( and before Ron could understand what was going on ), Mrs. Pince scolded them for being _"shamelessly noisy"_ and threw the three of them out of the library, no questions asked. On their way to the Gryffindor common room, Harry was strangely quiet, and Ron was asking tons of questions. **" I don't understand, who is it? Harry? 'Mione? "** The brunette gave him the strongest death glare ever seen, which actually made him shut his mouth for once.

Harry told the password to the Fat Lady **" without even according me a look! That boy is rude I tell you!"** and went through the warm room, straight to the dorm. The Trio sat on empty beds, Hermione staring at his friend, worried.  
**" Harry... It cannot mean anything else than... well... him,** she whispered.  
**\- No 'mione... It's not possible! He's like... my arch-enemy** _-well, after Voldemort and Umbridge-_ **, not my soulmate!"**

Ron, finally understanding, looked at Harry, disgusted.  
**" By Merlin's balls! Malfoy?!"** Harry looked down and buried his face in his hands, mumbling some inaudible shit. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, resigned.  
**" Well, lots of people actually live happy without being with their soulmate... Maybe you can just roll with it and ignore the tattoo.  
\- Hermione... You don't understand... ** Looking away and blushing, he mumbled : **He's freaking hot! "**

Harry's bi ass had spoken : he was not as disgusted as he thought he would be. Well, Malfoy was attractive, it wasn't breaking news, but he was probably not gay, nor bi or pan. Oh, and there was an even bigger problem : he hated Harry.

~~~

Draco Malfoy was kind of a lonely young man. He had lots of people surrounding him, but they were all there for the name, the wealth, the power... never just for him. He spent most of his time daydreaming, always keeping a cold mask in place. Most of the time, it was just about having real friends, people who'd understand him and just genuinely liked him. He also waited impatiently for a tattoo to appear on his pale skin : he desperately wanted a soulmate. He needed to feel loved, to receive all the affection his family never gave him. It had been weeks since he hadn't argued with Potter, and weirdly, he missed it. He missed the feeling of the emerald eyes staring at him intensively, burning in rage. He even missed the harsh words the boy threw him. It was the only interaction he could have with the Gryffindor. Yes, Draco Malfoy was hella gay for Harry Potter.

All these things bring us to a night during which Draco was studying, alon in his Prefect room. He was writing a Potions essay -when your teacher is your godfather, you'd better work hard- when he noticed a thin line under his wrinkled sleeve. He put his quill down and slowly pulled on the clothing. There was a small drawing of a golden snitch on his wrist. He got up, walked a bit in his room, then sat on his bed, grinning like crazy. _He had a soulmate!_ It could be anyone, any seeker in the world, but someone was there, for him. He could not bring himself to get back to work, and the essay was only due next week, so he allowes himself to lie down and think. He let his thoughts flow, not bothering to try controlling them. _Surprisingly_ , they lead him right to green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar. Potter was a seeker after all, it could be him! He dreamed a bit anout it, about how his life could be if he sent it with the Golden Boy ; and then came back to reality. There was no way Potter could be his soulmate, and even if he was, there was no way he would accept it.

His excitement disappeared suddendly, and he felt lonely again. He looked back at his wrist, pulled his sleeve higher on his forearm and glared at the skull and snake pulsing onto his skin. It had been there for a few months, since his sixteen birthday. The Lord marked him to _" repair his father's mistakes"_ but he didn't want to be a Death Eater, he didn't want to... to kill. He had a mission he didn't want to accomplish. Covering his arm, he sat at his desk and continued his essay, ignoring the silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

~~~

It had been a few days since the two discovered their tattoos. Harry was doing his best to avoid Draco, but he had trouble not looking at him. Now that he knew he was his soulmate, he couldn't think about anything else. Obviously, his friends were worried : how could Harry tell Draco without getting killed, either by his cold glare, or by a simple ( but efficient ) Avada. The pale blondie had spend these days pretending that everything was normal and pulling his sleeve closer to his fingers, now that he had another tattoo to hide. He was still acting like the Pureblood brat he had been his whole life, but it was hard keeping up the cold mask. Christmas was cming soon and he knew the Lord would hurt him if he hadn't try anything for is mission yet. But he was not able to kill someone. He was not able to kill Dumbledore. Yes, he found him manipulative and hated him, but he was a child, not a murderer.

Everyone was dining in the Great Hall, chatting, doing some homework, laughiing, filling their mouthes... Harry's back was the only thing Draco was looking at. His messy hair, his messy shirt, the tattoo on his neck... _The tattoo on his neck?! When the hell did it appear? And why was it the constellation Draco?_ The info took a few seconds to process and when it did, he let his fork fall in his plate. The people around him looked at him confused when he stood up and left, trying to keep his mask in place and to get it not to scrumble. Harry -what a surprise- glared at him while he left, wondering about the soft blush on his cheeks. Did he... see his neck? the tattoo? Did he figure it out? Oh Merlin, Harry hoped he didn't. It would be a catastrophe! ... Or maybe it wouldn't be that bad... The Chosen One let himself get caught in a daydream : Draco telling him he knew, Draco telling him he loved him, himself kissing Draco ; Draco, flustered on his Prefect bed and... stop! Harry mentally slapped himself and shook his head. It was never going to happen, the Slytherin hated him. He sighed and then remembered that his friends were there. Hermione was looked at him confused, and Ron just shrugged and continued eating. In a sudden flash of perspicacity, the ginger exclaimed :  
**" Oh! I know! He was thinking of-** His voice went lower. **he was thinking of D.M.! "**

The small voice in Harry's head went _"Oops! Busted!"_ and his face turned bright red. He took his bag, said he wasn't really hungry anymore and exited the Great Hall, almost running, trying to escape his embarressment. He went back to his dormitory, left his bag there and took the Invisibility Cloak : he wanted to take a little walk around the castle to calm himslef down without being annoyed. Okay... maybe he hoped to find Draco and just follow him a little... Maybe! He also took the Marauder's map ( if you wanna stalk, use all your tools ) and left the Gryffindor room, still red as the room itself. After a few minutes of wandering, he finally caught a glimpse of platinum at a corner. A thought came to his mind. If he passed in front of him, visible, maybe Draco would say somethng, if he really noticed the mark - ah, the legendary Gryffindor's bravery! A crazy thought, isn't it? It was never gonna work, right? Well... He was already putting it into practice. He took off the artefact, reduced it and shoved it in his pocket. He walked to the corner and past the blondie, trying to act natural ( "trying" being the key-word ), staring at the map to avoid looking at the blondie. 

get them

 **" Really subtle, Potter. You're such a wonderful actor. "**

Draco was smirking. He was quite intrigued : why the heck did Potter want to see him, or talk to him, or whatever ? Did he guess the reason he ran off the Great Hall? So he knew about the soulmates ? He came a little closer to the Golden Boy and asked : **" So, why does the Chosen One, Harry Potter, want to ttalk to me, the evil snake ? "** His smirk grew bigger when he saw the blood rushing to Harry's cheeks, proving the effect he had on him. Maybe he stood a chance, after all. **" I... just wondered why you... I was wondering why you left the Hall so quickly earlier. \- And why would you care, Potter ? Are you afraid I am up to something ?** Harry pulled himself together. **\- No. I just think you might know something that maybe you'd like to share. "** Letting his mask crumble, Draco looked into Harry's eyes with hope in his own. He knew about it, Potter knew ; and he didn't seem revulsed, nor mad about it. He got even closer and saw Harry shiver - from fear or anticipation, who knows ? **" Scared Potter?** A grin appeared on the boy's face. **\- You wish,** he whispered in response. **"** Harry pulled onto the perfectly tied green tie. Draco grabbed the Gryffindor's thin waist. The world around didn't matter anymore ; it was just them, staring in each other's eyes, grinning like crazy. They didn't really think this through, tho : they were in an open corridor, dark, sure, but still used by students. A giggle and a voice surprised them. Draco took Harry's hand in his and began running, pulling him through the dungeons.

As soon as they knew they were safe, they both bursted out of laughter, looking at each other and still holding hands.  
**" If someone-** Harry was panting, trying to catch his breath. **If someone ever told me that I was... That I was going to run around Hogawrts' corridors, holding Draco Malfoy's hands... I would've got them locked up in St Mungo's!**

They managed to calm themselves down after a few minutes. Draco was staring at Harry, an intense look in his eyes. The raven-haired boy was bright red, and he seemed to have trouble catching his breath. In a blink of an eye, Malfoy was kissing him passionately , his delicate hands running through the messy curls. Harry was so overwelmed he didn't know what to do : his hands skimmed Draco's chest and waist, before resting on his neck, and then held the pale cheeks in a desperate attempt to pull him closer than he already was.

~~~

There were a lot of things they had to do before they could be at peace. Protecting Draco, warning Professor Dumbledore, defending the school and the Ministry of Magic, the students, the muggle-borns, and at last, defeating He-Who-Could-Not-Be-Named. Those were the things Harry had to do for the Wizarding World. He had to live to the expectations, right ? All the people who died for him couldn't have done it in vain. So Harry did it. At least, the most he could do. Some people didn't want to be saved, for any reason they might have ; like a deadly and painful curse. Somethings couldn't be done without sacrifices. Some battles couldn't be fought without a damage. 

Harry did what he could. For the world, but also for them. Draco and him. He saved his mother, defended him in trial. He loved him. And he got his love back. Despite the grief, the losses, Draco was the one keeping him strong, and he was the one helping Draco stand. They were each other crutches. And it was all they needed. All wasn't well, but it could be.


End file.
